


Myeon

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [5]
Category: EXO (Band), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Kudos: 2





	Myeon

Çin Seddi'nde sessiz ve sakin bir geceydi. Rüzgâr doğudan esiyor, nöbet tutan askerlerin nefes alabilmesini sağlıyordu. Karanlık çökeli epey olmuştu. Aniden bir kartalın uçup askerlerden tekinin kafasındaki başlığı düşürmesiyle sessizlik bozuldu. Adam ne olduğunu anlayamadan bayraklarının üstüne konan kuşa bakıp ensesini ovalamıştı.

Karganın ötmesiyle birlikte halatlar Çin Seddi'ne doğru atıldı ve aniden bir sürü insan yukarı çıkmaya başladı. Asker gelenleri görmesiyle birlikte kulelerden birine bağırarak koştu.

"Saldırıya uğradık! Sinyal verin."

Fakat kulelerin içinden de iri yarı adamlar çıkmaya başlamıştı. Zorlukla merdivene ulaşıp yukarı çıktığında sağda duran meşaleyi alıp ateşi yakacaktı ki karşısında Kore'nin ünlü generalini görmüştü. Kartalın sahibini. Yine de korkmadan yaktı ve bir hareketin öncüsü oldu. Sağ taraftaki bütün meşaleler sinyal vermeye başlamıştı. Tek tek tüm kulelerin ve sonrasında da Çin'in saldırı altında olduğu kesinleşti böylece. 

Çin'in en yüksek rütbeli üç askeri girdi İmparator'un odasına. Önünde eğildiler onun, başta general olmak üzere.

"Majesteleri, Koreliler kuzey sınırını geçti."

"İmkansız. Kimse Çin Seddi'ni aşamaz," dedi İmparator'un ince, uzun, kendi gibi bıyığı olan sekreteri. Çenesini yukarı kaldırışından belli oluyordu milletiyle gurur duyuşu. Fakat İmparator onu susturmuştu.

"Liderleri Ahn Chil Hyun. Her yere askerler yerleştireceğiz."

Heybetli İmparator ayağa kalktı. "Hayır, halkımı koruması için gönderin o birliklerinizi. Chi Fu," diye seslendi sekreterine. "Bütün ülkede seferberlik ilan edilsin. Yedekleri çağırın ve olabildiğince asker toplayın."

"Bağışlayın Majesteleri," diye araya girdi general. "Ancak benim askerlerim onları durdurabilir."

"Risk almayacağım general. Tek bir pirinç tanesi bile terazinin dengesini bozabilir. Tek bir insan zafer ve yenilgi arasında fark yaratabilir."

O sırada Seul'de genç bir çocuk, İmparator'un dediklerini duymuş gibi pirinçlerle oynuyordu. Birazdan prensipleri olan bir çöpçatana gidip öğrenecekti kaderini ve kısmetini. Annesi ondan bir cacık olmayacağını anladığı için en iyisinin evlendirmek olduğunu düşünmüş, en iyi şekilde hazırlanmasını söylemişti. Pilava sakince bakıp ezberlemeye çalıştı. 

"Sessiz ve ağırbaşlı. Nazik. Dengeli, vakur." Ve pilavdan biraz ağzına atıp önündeki parşömende yazanları koluna geçirmeye başladı. "Dakik." Demesiyle birlikte öten horoz ona vaktin geldiğini hatırlatmıştı. Hızla yerinden kalkıp tavuklara yem vermeye başladığında bir yandan da kolundaki mürekkep kurusun diye üflüyordu. 

Daha önceki savaşta gazi olan babasının onun için atalarına dua ettiğini bilmeden. "Atalarımız, lütfen Myeon'a yardım edin ve çöpçatanın gözüne girsin." Zavallı adam orada yalvarırken Myeon çoktan onun çayını hazırlamıştı ancak onun tapınaktan çıkışıyla oğlunun çarpışması bir kırık fincana sebep olmuştu. Belki yaşlı adam tutamasa bir de demliğe. 

"Merak etme yedek bardak getirmiştim." Kıyafetinin cebinden hemen bir tane daha çıkarıp ona çay döktü ve verdi eline. 

"Myeon, ailemizin onurunu yüceltmek için kasabada olmalıydın. Yapacağın evlilik çok önemli. Sana güveniyoruz."

"Merak etme baba," dedi kolundaki kopyayı saklarken. "Sizi hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacağım." 

"Acele et." Oğlunun gidişinin arkasından bağırdı. "Ben gidip biraz daha dua edeyim."

O tapınağa girerken Myeon da kasabaya atıyla inmişti. Babaannesi ve annesi onu bekliyordu diktirdikleri kıyafetleri giydirmekle saçını yaptırmak için. Kuaför söylenip dururken Bayan Kim iç çekip yolu gözledi.

"Her zaman geç kalır zaten. Atalarımıza dua etmeliydim şans getirmeleri için."

"Ne kadar şans getirebilirler ki? Onlar ölü," dedi babaanne Kim. Elinde çekirgenin olduğu bir kafes tutuyordu. Komşularından duyduğu kadarıyla bu cırcır böceği şanslıydı ve bugünün Myeon için kolay geçmesini sağlayacaktı. Tatlı yuvarlak suratının önüne getirip kafesi parmak salladı ve kaşlarını çattı. Bu minik cırcır böceğinin yerine sinmesine sebep olmuştu, uyarıyı almışa benziyordu. 

O sırada Myeon'un atının sesi duyuldu. Kasabaya inebilmişti. Annesinin yanına gelip saçı başı birbirine karışmış hâlde gülümsedi. Kadın cır cır böceğinden ümit dilenmeye başlayacaktı neredeyse. Saçındaki otları alıp onu kuaförün içine soktu. Kadınlar onu gördüğünde tereddütsüz ilk önce başından aşağı iki kova soğuk su dökmüş, ardından sabunla saçlarını yolarcasına yolmaya başlamıştı. Ağzını söylenmek için açacakken geç kaldığı için cezalandırıldığını duymasıyla sesini kesti.

Hak etmişti sonuna kadar.

"Seni yıkayıp kurulayacağız. Öyle ki gururunla göz kamaştıracaksın. Benim yapacaklarıma güvenin, hepimizi onurlandıracaksın." İri yapılı kadın saçlarını yıkarken söylemişti.

Ardından üstüne bir havlu alıp saçlarını iki yandan taramaya başladılar. Upuzun, gür saçları vardı Myeon'un beline kadar gelen. Onun için bir erkeğin en önemli süsü saçtı ve bu yüzden annesi en iyi kuaförleri bulmuştu. Saçı yapıldıktan sonra ona kıyafetlerini verip giyinmesini beklemişler ardından yüzüne olabildiğince boya sürmüşlerdi. Myeon bu kadarına gerek olduğunu düşünmüyordu yine de annesinin isteklerini kırmayacaktı, kendini kız gibi hissetse de.

Her şey bittikten sonra topuz yapılan saçına minik bir toka taktı Bayan Kim. "İşte şimdi hazırsın," diyerek oğlunun sırtını sıvazladı. Fakat babaannesi onunla aynı fikirde değildi. Elinde getirdiği elmayı genç adamın ağzına tıkıp bir arma taktıktan sonra kıyafetine çekirgeyi de hanboka sıkıştırmıştı kafesiyle birlikte. Giydiği pembe-mavi karışımı kıyafet onun yüzünü daha çok ortaya çıkarmış, geniş omuzlarını ve ince belini göstermişti.

"Huzur, denge ve biraz da şans," deyip gülümsedi yaşlı kadın. 

Myeon tahta evden çıktığında gökyüzüne bakıp bildiği tüm duaları sıralıyor, atalarından yardım dileniyordu. Biraz beceriksiz, biraz sakar olabilirdi lakin bu kaderinin kötü olması gerektiği anlamına gelmezdi. Soylarının devamı ve babasının başını dik tutmak için, tüm ailenin onuru için bugün kendine güzel bir eş bulabilecek şekilde etkilemeliydi çöpçatanı.

Onun gibi bekleyen birçok erkeği daha gördüğünde onların yanında yerini aldı. Şansına okunan ilk isim onunkiydi, çöpçatan haddinden fazla kilolu, gergin ve süslü bir kadına benziyordu. İçeri girdiğinde bir şeyleri batıracağından neredeyse emindi genç adam. Kadın ilk önce saçını ve kıyafetini inceleyip onu süzdü ardından çok sıska olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldanıp not aldı elindeki kağıda. 

Bu sırada kimsenin haberi olmadan küçük cırcır böceği kafesinden çıkmış, saklanacak bir yer arıyordu. Şanslıydı ki Myeon onu hemence görmüş ve tutmaya çalışmıştı. Elinde durmayınca aniden boynunun arasına kaçmış, konuşmasını zorlaştıracak hale gelmişti, bunun üstüne çöpçatan ezberlediği kuralları saymasını isteyince genç adam ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. 

"Görevlerini sakin ve saygıyla yerine getir." Boynundaki çekirgeyi atarak söyledi, riske giremezdi. "Eyleme geçmeden önce düşün." Bu sırada kıyafetini hafifçe kolundan sıyırıp yazdığı kopyaları okumaya çalışıyordu. Hanbokun bol yapılması onun için büyük bir avantajdı. "Bu sana onur ve zafer getirecek."

Kadın onun çay koymasını söylemişti, bir erkeğin eşine yardım etmesi gerekirdi. Myeon elinden gelebildiğince sakin kalarak çayı doldurduğunda içinde banyo yapmaya başlayan çekirgeyi görmesiyle eli ayağına dolanmıştı. Onu oradan almak için tam hareket yapacakken minik fincan ellerinin arasından çıkmış, çöpçatanınkine geçmişti. Endişeyle etrafa bakıp ne yapacağını çözmeye çalışırken kalbi güm güm atıyordu. 

"Özür dilerim, birkaç saniyeliğine fincanı geri alabilir miyim?" Kadının eline uzanıp çekiştirmeye başladığında çöpçatan da gereksiz bir inada kapılmıştı. Henüz böceği görmediğinden olsa gerekti. Lakin çekiştirmenin sonucu kötü bitmiş, çay kadının üstüne dökülmüştü. Tam ona kızacakken böceğin de kıyafetinin içine girmesiyle aniden olaylar çok hızlı gelişmeye başladı. 

Çöpçatan korkarak bağırırken kızgın kömürlerin olduğu bir vazoyu düşürdü, kayarak üstüne oturdu; Myeon ona yardım etmek için aklına ilk gelen şey olan yelpazeyle kalçasını yellerken ateşi daha da arttırmaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Çocuktan bir şey olmayacağını anlayan kadın kapıyı açarak dışarıdakilere söndürmesi için yalvarırken kafasından aşağı ılık çayın dökülmesiyle yangını sönmüştü. Tüm makyajı akmış, kıyafetleri kirlenmiş, kalçasında büyük bir delik olan çöpçatan ondan hiçbir şey olmayacağını ve ailesini asla onurlandıramayacağını söylediğinde Myeon pek de şaşırmamıştı.

Yine de eve döndüğünde babasının yüzüne bakamamış, atının arkasına saklanarak yürümüştü. 

Her şeyi biraz baştan alırsak, aslında Kim Jun Myeon sıradan bir ailenin sıradan bir oğlu değildi. 

Kim Jun Myeon, Kore Kralı'nın en sadık hizmetkârlarından biri olan komutan Kim Dong Wan'ın oğluydu. Babası ülkesi için ayağını vermiş yine de vatan sevdasından vazgeçmemişti. Ancak oğlu her ne kadar onun izinden gitmek istese de henüz kılıç bile tutamayan biriydi. Beceriksiz, isteksiz ve ilhmalkâr olarak görülüyordu. Bugünkü çöpçatanla tüm umutları da sona ermiş, ailesinin onurunu kurtarabilecek son şey olan evlilik de ellerinden kayıp gitmişti. 

Bu nedenle Myeon başı eğik, kimsenin yüzüne bakamaz hâlde girdi evine. Kalbinde derin bir sızı, gözlerinde taşıyamadığı bir doluluk vardı. Atalarının yanına gitti, yüzündeki makyajı silip saçlarını açtı ve gerçekte kim olduğuna baktı. Babasını, ailesini asla gururlandıramayacak bir zavallıya. Aynaların ne zaman olması gerektiği kişiyi, içindeki cevheri göstereceğini soruyordu kendine, eğer varsa öyle bir şey tabii.

Eski hâliyle, kendi olan hâliyle, çıkıp oturdu bahçelerindeki ağaçlardan birinin altına. Rüzgar yüzüne vuruyor, saçlarının dalgalanmasına sebep oluyordu. Lavanta kokusu yayılmaya başladı onlardan etrafa. Babası yanına yaklaştığında başını çevirdi, koku tam da yüzüne vurmuştu yaşlı gazinin. Yüzü yoktu ona bakacak. 

"Bu bahar ne güzel çiçekler açmış." 

Onun konuyu değiştirme şekline gülümsedi Myeon belli etmeden. Yufka yürekli bir adamdı Dong Wan, biricik oğlunu ise her şeyden çok severdi. "Ama bak, bu gecikmiş," diyerek gösterdi minik tomurcuğu. "Eminim ki açtığında, içlerinden en güzeli o olacak." 

Myeon babasının sözleriyle kafasını ona çevirdi ve hüzünlü bir gülümseme verdi. Kalbindeki yangını anlatmaya kelimeler yetmezdi ancak babasının şefkatine ihtiyacı vardı, ondan daha fazla uzak duramazdı. Bir anlığına etraf huzur doldu, ardından kapının çalınmasıyla komutan bastonuna tutunarak dışarı çıktı. Myeon da peşinden gitmişti.

Kapıdaki muhafız, Kral'ın onları saraya çağırdığını söylüyordu. Başarısızlıklarla dolu bir geçmişi vardı genç adamın orada. Atamadığı oklar, tutamadığı kılıçlar... 

Yine de bunun bir acil durum çağrısı olduğu çok açıktı. 

Beraber atlarına atladılar, genç adam babasınınkini de tutuyor, yanında götürüyordu. Saray evlerinden çok uzakta değildi zaten. Kral adamlarını yakınında tutmayı severdi. Vardıklarında ise uzun merdivenleri çıkıp geniş koridorlardan geçtikten sonra divana vardılar. Neredeyse tüm heyet toplanmıştı, yanlarında onların varisi olan oğullarıyla birlikte. Junmyeon bunların çoğunu talimlerden hatırlıyordu. Beraber test edilmişlerdi.

Komutan Dong Wan da yerini aldığında arkasında duran oğluyla, Kral konuşmaya başladı. 

"Çin, saldırı düzenlemek üzere. Elleri çok güçlü, bizim ordularımızı yok edebilirler. Ancak biz onların kozlarını öğrenirsek bu savaşta avantajımız olabilir. Her ailenin bir oğlu casus olarak verdiğimiz kağıtlarla Çin'in belirli bölgelerinde askerlik yapacak."

"Kralım bu çok tehlikeli. Elbette oğullarımız vatanımız için canını feda eder lakin eğer yakalanırlarsa plan ters tepebilir," dedi yaşlı komutanlardan biri.

"Ne olursa olsun konuşmamalılar!" diye bir diğeri çıkıştığında salonda uğultu kopmuştu. Tüm komutan ve generaller konu hakkındaki fikirlerini homurdanırken oğlanlar ise korkuyla babalarını dinliyordu. 

"Yeter!" Kral sözünü kesti herkesin. "Başka çaremiz yok. Çin güçlü bir rakip, tedbir almalıyız. Ayrıca oğullarına güvenmeyenler göndermek zorunda değil." Gözlerin çoğu Dong Wan'a kaydığında Myeon da babası gibi başını eğdi. Henüz bir rezaletin ardından gelmişken böyle bir olayda casusluk etmesi düşünülemezdi bile. 

"Ben, yaşım kaç olursa olsun, ülkeme hizmet etmekten onur duyarım Kral'ım." Dong Wan konuştuğunda genç çocuk öne atılıp babasına baktı. Endişe ve heyecandan kalbi ağzında atıyordu. Kendi beceriksizliği yüzünden babasının gitmesine izin veremezdi. Junmyeon hakkıyla savaşmalı, tüm riskleri almalıydı. 

"Baba!"

"Myeon. Tartışma istemiyorum." 

Eve gittiklerinde babasının tek kelime dahi etmeden elindeki kağıtla özel odasına çekildiğini gördü. Annesine kısaca durumu açıklayıp yaşlı gazinin peşinden gitti, kapıyı aralayarak onu izlemeye başladı. Babası dolaptan kılıcını çıkarmış, ustaca sallıyordu etrafa. Myeon onunla onur duysada birkaç saniye sonra aniden yere düşmesiyle gözlerini kapadı. Ne babasının ne annesinin daha fazla acı çekmesine izin verecekti.

Akşam yemeğinde sofrayı hazırlamasına yardım etti annesinin. Yer sofrasına oturduklarında kimse tek kelime etmiyordu. Myeon yine de annesinin kızarmış gözlerini, büyük annesinin sessiz dualarını duyabiliyordu. Elindeki çubukları masaya vurdu aniden. Ailesinin şaşkın bakışlarına kararlı olanlarla karşılık vermişti.

"Baba, gitmemelisin. Çin için casusluk edebilecek birçok genç adam var o salonda." Bunlardan biri de ben olmalıydım. 

"Ülkemi korumak benim için bir şereftir."

"Yani şerefin için öleceksin?" Ayağa fırladı Junmyeon. 

"Doğru şeyi yapmak için öleceğim." Dong Wan da onunla birlikte kalkmıştı.

"Ben yerimi biliyorum, sen de seninkini öğrenmelisin." 

Myeon daha fazla dayanamadı aşağılanmaya. Bunu hak ediyordu, sonuna kadar hem de. Lakin babasının sevgi dolu sözlerinden, anlayışlı bakışlarından sert ve soğuk bir hale bürünmesi üstüne üstlük savaşa gitmek için ısrar etmesi katlanılamazdı. 

Kendini dışarı, yağmurun bastırdığı bahçelerine attı. Büyük ejder heykelinin altına sığındı, ailesini koruduğuna inanılırdı. Ne acıydı ki Çin kültüründen onlara geçmiş bir mistik canlıydı bu. Yine de onun ayaklarının altında oturup yerdeki yağmur birikintisinde yüzüne bakmaktan alıkoyamamıştı kendini. Yüzleşmesi gereken bir benliği vardı, her seferinde ruhuna ayna tutuyordu sanki tüm dünya.

Yerden gözünü alabildiğinde babasıyla annesinin gölgelerini gördü pencereden. Perdeye yansımıştı mumdan görüntüleri. İkisinin konuşması içini burkuyor, babasının bir daha geri gelememe ihtimali canını yakıyordu. Ancak annesi de komutanın yanağına uzanan elinden kaçtığında bu son nokta olmuştu Myeon için. 

Yerinden kalkıp atalarının bulunduğu tapınağa gitti, bir tütsü yakıp dua etti. Çakan şimşeklerin ardından annesiyle babasının odasına girdi ve kabul kağıdını aldı, yerinde saçını bağladığı bandanasını bırakmıştı. Babasının kılıcıyla Kore'nin sembolü ancak Çin'de yasak olan uzun saçlarını kesti. Ellerinde onuru, uğuru vardı artık fakat umurunda değildi. Geriye kalan, omuzlarına gelen saçını topuz yapmıştı. Babasına gönderilen Çin zırhını da aldı, kılıcıyla birlikte atının yanına gittiğinde o bile tanıyamamıştı Myeon'u. 

Tam bir Çinli gibi gözüküyordu artık. Yola çıktığında ailesinin onu geri döndürmesi için artık çok geçti. Gazi babası, zavallı annesi ve yaşlı büyük annesi arkasından dua ederken Junmyeon atına atlamış, Çin topraklarına doğru yol tutmuştu. Bu savaşı kazanana kadar da geri dönmeyecekti.

***

Myeon'un savaşa gitmesinin ardından, atalar birleşip aralarından en güçlü ve en akıllı kişiyi yardımına gönderme kararı almışlardı. Ancak toplantıları bir işe yaramamış, kavga gürültünün ardından gitmesi gereken kişinin Wuşu olduğuna karar vermişlerdi. Sakarlıkları ve aptallığıyla ünlü olan küçük ejderha aslında Çin ordusunda fark edilmemek için biçilmiş kaftandı. Taş Ejder'in heykeline zarar vermese belki daha iyi bir seçenek olabilirdi tabi.

Wuşu, Myeon'dan kesinlikle nefret ederek çıkmıştı yola. Ailenin onuruna leke sürmüş, bir de kendini beğenmiş bir şekilde babasının yerine casusluğa gitmişti. Halbuki risk alınmaması gerektiğini bilmeliydi. Myeon henüz kendini sandığı kadar yetenekli değildi, Wuşu için tüm hikaye onun kibrinden ibaretti ancak yine de sonunda bir heykel olmaktan kurtulacağı için kabul etmişti görevini. Canlı hâli bile taş gibiydi zaten.

Görüntü hâliyle cebe sığabilecek kadar küçük, sıska ve ateş çıkaramayan bir ejder bile olsa da kesinlikle karizmatikti. En azından kendini öyle sanıyordu. Kim ailesinin başına gelen birçok felaketin sahibi olsa da ondan daha iyi bir seçenek yoktu ellerinde. Myeon'u savaş kahramanı yapabilmesi tekrar kabul görmesi için bir şanstı, tek şansı. 

Her nasıl olduysa minik cırcır böceği de peşine takılmıştı bir şekilde. Şanslı olduğunu söyleyerek kandırmıştı Wuşu'yu. Ki onun buna çok ihtiyacı olduğunu varsayarak itiraz edememesi doğaldı. Bu sırada Myeon ise Çince konuşma pratiği yapıyordu. Dilleri bir yerde benzese de yıllarca eğitimini görmüş olması da çok büyük avantajdı onun için. Karşısında onu dinleyen atına karşı denemesini yapmaya hazırlandı. 

Sırtını dikleştirdi, boğazını temizledi. "Affedersiniz, ben Çinli Myeon. Askere yazılmak için geldim. Çin'den. İçinden. Çin'in içinden. Çok uzaklardan. Çin'den olduğumu söylemiş miydim?" Aniden ayağının yerdeki taşa takılmasıyla düşen genç adam, atının güldüğüne yemin edebilirdi. "Uğraşıyorum işte..."

Pes etmek istemiyordu ancak rol yapması, güçlü gibi davranması o kadar zordu ki! Ağlayarak yuvasına dönmek istiyordu. Lakin ailesinin onurunu daha fazla kirletemez, zavallı babasını da casusluğa yollayamazdı. Tam içini karartmışken aniden çıkan alevlerle yerinden sıçradı. "Galiba birinin mucizeye ihtiyacı var!" Bir ejderin gölgesi vardı alevlerin ardında. Myeon kaşlarını çatarak silahına davrandı, kullanmayı pek beceremiyordu da neyse. 

"Hazırlan Myeon, ejder kurtarıcın geldi. Bu maskeli baloda sana yardım etmek için beni ataların yolladı." Göz kırptı gölge. "Ordu bir Koreli olduğunu öğrenirse alacağın ceza kesinlikle idam!"

"Peki kimsin sen?" diye mırıldandı genç adam. Yaklaşmak istiyor fakat çekiniyordu. 

"Ben kim miyim? Kayıp ruhların koruyucusu, güçlü ve yıkılmaz Wuşu'yum." Aniden kayaların ardından çıkan şeyle Myeon'un heyecanla parlamakta olan yüzü düşmüştü. Gördüğü şey tam bir hayal kırıklığıydı. 

"Yani atalarım bana kertenkele mi yolladı? Bu ne sikim iş böyle?" 

"Sana yardım edebilecek tek şeye karşı fazla saygısızlık ediyorsun küçük bey. Ejderha, kertenkele değil."

Myeon düşük yüzünü bir türlü düzeltip Wuşu'nun kendi hakkında atıp tuttuklarına ikna olamazken, bir yandan da başka bir çaresi olmadığını fark etmişti. Gergindi, düzgün düşünemiyordu ve gerçekten de ona yardım edebilecek biri olması bayağı işine yarardı. 

"Pekala, gösteri başlıyor!"

***

Myeon, Wuşu'nun tarif ettiği şekilde kendinden emin gözükmesi gerekirken baya komik duran bir yürüyüşle asker çadırlarının arasından yürüdü. Çin bayrağını öpenden, Çince dualar okuyana, Koreliler'e sayıp sövenlere kadar birçok insan vardı buralarda. Her an bir terslik olmasından korkarken boynundaki kolyesine sarıldı genç adam. Korece, babasının ve annesinin ismi kazılıydı yarım ay şeklindeki kolyesinde. 

Küçük ejder onu bazı adamların yanına yaklaştırdığında, kalın kaşlı, sert bakışlı bir tanesi dikkatini çekmişti. Ona havalanan asker adaylarından birine yumruğu geçirmiş, arkadaşıyla beraber dalga geçiyordu. Boyu kendisinden kısa olsa bile bir gün kendi de onun gibi olabilmeyi dilemişti. Yine de hafiften korkunç gözüktüğünü inkâr edemeyecekti.

"Neye bakıyorsun?"

"Patlat, erkek selamı." Wuşu kulağına fısıldadığında Myeon da tereddüt etmeden sırtına vurdu küçüğün. Onu dengesiz bir anında yakalamış olmalıydı ki uzun boylu bir diğerinin üstüne düşmüştü. 

"Soo, arkadaş bulmuşsun." Eğlenir şekilde söylediğinde, kısa adam tam da Myeon'u dövmeye gelmek üzereydi. Fakat arkadaşı ona sarılıp sakinleştirici bir ninni söyledikten sonra ortam aniden yatışmıştı. Çinlilerin hep böyle olup olmadığını merak etti genç adam. Tam gidecekken adamın ona süt çocuğu demesiyle Wuşu yerinden çıkmış ve kendi adına ona yer cücesi demişti. 

İşte iplerin koptuğu yer tam olarak burasıydı.

Dışarıdakiler bir anda yanlış anlaşılmalar ve yanlış vuruşmalar içinde birbirine girmişti. Kazanlar devrilmiş, tavuklar kaçmış, tüm suç elbette Myeon'un üstüne kalmıştı. Bu sırada çadırlardan birinde Çin'in ünlü generali oturmaktaydı, karşısındaki genç adama yapması gerekenleri anlatıyor, Korelilere karşı nasıl sürpriz bir saldırı hazırladıklarından bahsediyordu. 

"Adamlarını eğitince bize katılırsın yüzbaşı," diyerek kılıcını teslim etti ona. Diğeri şaşırmış, elindekine bakakalmıştı. Gözleri istemsizce dolarken baktı diğerine. İmparatorun sekreteri rapor tutmak için bulunuyordu yanlarında. Yine de adeta her şeyi yöneten oymuş gibi araya girip itiraz edecekti genç adamın yüzbaşı olmasına. Daha deneyimli birinin başa gelmesi gerektiğine inanıyordu. 

"Kendi sınıfında bir numara, iyi de bir ordu kariyeri var. Bence Zhang Yixing iyi bir iş çıkaracaktır." Gülümseyip bıyıklarıyla oynarken söyledi general. Bu sırada önündeki oğlan rüyasından uyanmıştı. Hemen lafa atladı heyecanla. "Elbette yüzünüzü kara çıkartmam! Yani ben-" Çocuksu hallerini ve aptal gülümsemesini yüzünden attı bir anlığına. Konuşmasının ne kadar aptalca çıktığını fark etmişti ağzından. "Evet efendim."

General çadırdan çıkarken, Yixing gelmiş geçmiş en iyi askerlerin lideri olacağını düşünüyordu. Kendisine ve yönetim gücüne öyle çok güveniyordu ki dışarı çıkıp da askerlerin birbirine girdiğini gördüğünde yüzündeki kibirli gülümseme silindi. 

"Aman ne etkileyici," dedi sekreter. 

Onun laflarıyla birlikte general de atına atlayıp kamptan ayrılmıştı bir daha geri dönmemek üzere. Oğluna başarılar dilemeyi de unutmamıştı. Peşinde onlarca atlı kuvvetle birlikte kamptan ayrıldığında Yixing'i anlık bir korku kaplamıştı. Nasıl gencecik yaşında bunca tecrübesiz adama önderlik edecekti emin olamıyordu. 

"Asker!" Adamları düzenlemekle başlamaya karar vermişti. Bağırışıyla herkes ayrılırken yerde yatan zavallı Myeon'u gösteriyorlardı. Yixing emin adımlarla yaklaşıp yüzünü sakladığı kollarının arasından kendisine bakan çocuğu süzdü. Myeon da oyalanmadan ayağa kalkmış ve üstündeki tozları temizlemişti. "Yönettiğim kampta sorun çıkaran istemem." Yixing yüzünü diğerine yaklaştırdığında aklından öfke yerine bambaşka hisler geçiyordu.

İlk defa gördüğü bu adam öylesine güzeldi ki erkek olabildiğine inanmak çok zordu. Bembeyaz teni, pespembe minik dudakları ve boncuk gibi gözleri vardı. Yeni geldiğinden emindi çünkü onu daha önce hiç yakınlarda görmemişti. Böyle bir yüzü unutmasına da imkân yoktu.

Myeon ise deli gibi korkmasına rağmen askerde böyle yakışıklı komutanlar olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti. Kalbinin korkudan mı yoksa heyecandan mı hızlı attığından emin olamıyordu. "Üzgünüm. Bilirsin işte, erkeksi içgüdüler. Bazen dövüşmek istersin ya da tamir yapmak ya da-" 

"Adın ne?" Myeon öylesine saçmalamıştı ki komutan lafını kesmek zorunda kalmıştı. Ancak diğerini daha da zor durumda bıraktığından habersizdi. Genç Koreli bir şeyler mırıldanırken sekreter aniden bağırmış ve komutanın sorusunu tekrarlamıştı. 

"Bir adım var, üstelik bir Çinli adı." O sırada kulağına fısıldayan Wuşu'nun söylediğini tekrarladı pek emin olamasa da. "Jiashuai."

Komutan kaşlarını çatmıştı, çok tanıdık ancak bir o kadar da inandırıcı gelmeyen bir isimdi bu. Cılız bir askere göre fazlasıyla havalı bir isim. "Belgelerini ver bakayım," diye atladı sekreter. Babası için sahte olarak hazırlanmış kağıtları uzattı, üstünde herhangi bir Çinli'nin oğlu olduğu yazılıydı. Yixing için her ne kadar bazı şeyler hâlâ şüphe uyandırıcı olsa da artık vakit kaybetmek istemiyordu. 

"Pekala beyler, yeni arkadaşınız yüzünden tüm gece yerdeki pirinç tanelerini toplayacaksınız ve yarın asıl göreviniz başlıyor."

Yixing aralarından ayrılırken epey kızgın bir kalabalık bırakmıştı Myeon'un uğraşması gereken. 

***

Ertesi gün herkes ona kızgın olduğundan çadırını uzağa kurmuş olan Myeon, sevgili minik ejderi Wuşu'nun onu zorla uyandırmasıyla kalkmıştı. Genelde evinde askerlikle alakası olmadığından erken kalkma ya da görev bilinci gelişmemişti. Küçük ejdere bu konuda fazlasıyla minnettar olsa da işlere alışması vakit alacak gibi gözüküyordu. 

Ağzına tıkılan pirinciyle korkunç görünmekten bir hayli uzakken -atının ona inanılmaz bir şekilde- askerlerin gittiğini haber vermesiyle yerinden fırladı ve hızlıca üstünü giyindi. Ayakkabısının tekini giymeye çalışırken seke seke koşturuyordu alana doğru. İlk günden geç kalmak tam da ona göre bir işti zaten. Ne olurdu bazı şeyler de yolunda gitseydi?

Yixing'in kızmamasını umuyordu ancak katı bir komutan olduğu dünkü pirinç toplatma işinden belliydi. Eğer bu kadar yakışıklı olmasa ona katlanmayacağını düşündü bir an. Lakin sonrasında bundan utanarak koşturmaya odaklandı. 

Sekreter tam da yoklama alacakken geldi yanlarına Myeon. Baekhyun'un onunla alay etmesinden ve Soo'nun kaba tavırlarından anlaşıldığı üzere Yixing henüz gelmemişti. Fakat çok geçmeden aralarına katıldı üstünde yalnızca bir hırka ve pantolonuyla. İçine herhangi bir şey giymemişti ve belirgin kasları genç Korelinin istemsizce yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Nefes kesici gözüktüğü bir gerçekti, yine de anlam verememişti bu haline. Hırkasını da çıkarıp tahta çubukların yanına astıktan sonra konuşmaya başlamıştı.

"Her sabah eksiksiz bir şekilde erkenden toplanacaksınız. Aksini yapanlar bana hesap verecek." Askerlerin önünden geçerken gür bir sesle söylemişti.

"Oh, sert erkek." Soo dalga geçerken aniden adı söylenince herkes bir adım geri çıkmıştı. Neye uğradığı şaşıran küçük, komutana ve elindeki oka baktı. Tam üstüne atacağını sanıp kaçacakken arka taraftaki kalın direğe atılmasıyla yerinden sıçramıştı. 

"Soo, gönüllü olduğun için sağ ol. Şimdi oku getir."

"Oku getiririm tatlı çocuk. Bunun için gömleğimi çıkartmam da gerekmez." Myeon az kalsın kıkırdayacaktı onun bu dediğine. 

Lakin iki külçeyi gördüğünde Soo'nun koluna takılan, tükürüğü boğazına kaçmıştı. "Bu disiplini simgeler," diyerek gösterdi sağ kolu tutup Yixing, "bu da gücü simgeler." Sol kolu da bıraktığında Soo yere düşüvermişti. Baek ve Yeol dahil herkes kıkırdarken Myeon korkmaya başlamıştı bile. Ağırlıklar olmadan dahi tırmanamayacağı bu direğe şimdi nasıl yeltenecekti?

Her gidenin yarı yola çıkamadan düştüğü zorlu bir sınavdı bu. Yixing onlara vakit vermeye karar vermiş, diğer eğitimlerine başlatmıştı. Okla elma vurma, sopalarla testi kırma, elle balık yakalama ve daha birçok şeyi denediler. Ancak beceriksiz olduğundan mı yoksa sabote edildiğinden mi bilinmez Junmyeon her seferinde çuvallıyordu. Diğerlerinden farklı bir ülkeden gelmiş olması, eğitimlerde başarısız olmasını gerektirmezdi. Yixing'in hayal kırıklığı ya da kızgınlık içerisindeki bakışları her seferinde daha da üzüyordu onu.

Bedeni zayıf ve çelimsizdi. İki kova taşıyamıyordu sopada. Arkadaşların onu sevmiyordu, gömleğinden içeri böcek atıyorlardı. Bunca şeyin içinde nasıl casusluk yapacağını düşünüyordu kara kara. Henüz komutanın gözüne girememişti bilgileri öğrenecek kadar. 

Hele ki bir gece ona atını getirdiğinde tamamen yerin dibine girmişti. "Sizden savaşçı olmalı ancak hepiniz zavallısınız. Hepten bitmişsiniz. Kavga ettiniz hep ama bu yanlış. Savaşçı... Sakin bir nehir gibi olan savaşçı, fırtınalar kadar kuvvetli savaşçı, yangınlar kadar yakıcıyız biz. Karanlık sırlar kadar güçlüyüz. Az kaldı savaşa, beni dinlerseniz kurtulmak elde. Ama sizden asla savaşçı olmayacak gibi, en iyisi eve gidin." 

Atın eyerini elinde tutup odasına gidecekken gözleri doldu Myeon'un. Yalnızca kendi halkını değil düşmanını bile hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Kendinden utanıyordu. Belki de hiç bu yola çıkmamalıydı, babasının onuruna leke sürmemeliydi. Kendine olan bu güveninin nereden geldiğine dair en ufak bi fikri yoktu zaten. Göz yaşlarının aktığını kimse görmesin diye gökyüzüne baktığı an gördü işte onu. Upuzun direğin en sonundaki ok. 

Güneşe doğru uzanan yoldaki engel. 

Yanağından akan iki damlayı sildi ve ağırlıkları koluna taktı. Ülkesine zafer kazandırmadan, savaşı kazanmadan tek adım atmayacaktı.

***

Güneş aymaya başladığında Yixing dışarıdan gelen şaşkınlık nidaları yüzünden uyanmıştı. İlk başta ne olduğuna anlam veremesede direk hakkında duyduğu birkaç sözle hemen yerinden fırladı ve dışarı attı kendini üstünü dahi giyinemeden. Lakin gördüğü manzara kesinlikle buna değerdi. Yukarıda, elindeki okla beraber oturuyordu eğitimin en başarısızı. Oraya nasıl çıktığı hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu yine de gülümsemeden edememişti.

Ok, tam yanındaki otlara saplandığında yüzünü toparladı. "Eee komutan Zhang, başka testiniz var mı?" 

"Henüz eğitimlerin hepsi tamamlanmadı Bay Fa. Hemen aşağı inseniz iyi olur." 

Myeon geri kalan tüm eğitimleri arkadaşlarıyla beraber başarılı bir şekilde tamamlamış, hepsinin üstesinden gelebilmişti. Her şeyin kendine inanmakla başladığını yeni yeni anlıyordu. Ayrıca artık ona grup içinde saygı duyuluyor, kimse yoluna taş koymadığından daha başarılı olabiliyordu.

Savaşçı... Sakin bir nehir gibi olan savaşçı, fırtınalar kadar kuvvetli savaşçı, yangınlar kadar yakıcıyız biz. Karanlık sırlar kadar güçlüyüz.

Bu sırada Myeon'un haberi olmasa da Kore komutanı Ahn Chilhyun'un eline geçmişti bir başka ordunun istihbaratı ve saldırmak için hazırlanıyorlardı. Tek tek küçük orduları yok edip asıl savaş için kimseyi bırakmayacaklardı. İmparatorun bundan haberi olması imkansızdı zaten. Her bir elçiyi öldürüyorlardı, en başta haber salan hariç. 

Çin'in sonunu getirecek, kimseye acımayacaklardı. En sonunda ise Tang Shao geçidinden geçip İmparator'a ulaşacaklardı. 

Bunların hepsinde habersiz Myeon ise üstündekileri çıkarmış, göle girmeye hazırlanıyordu. Göğsünde taşıdığı Kore bayrağı ve kolyesi anlaşılmasın diye gece vaktini seçmişti bu işi yapmak için. Wuşu her ne kadar korkup endişelense de bir türlü engel olamıyordu genç adama.

"Çinli gibi gözükeceğim diye öyle kokmam gerekmez."

"Aman, amma da titizsin." 

O sırada Myeon çoktan göle atlamış suyun keyfini çıkarıyordu. Ancak çok geçmeden duyulan ayak sesleriyle Wuşu genç Koreliyi uyarmak istese de artık çok geç kalmıştı. Yixing Myeon'un kıyafetlerinin yakınındaki bir çalıya kendininkileri bıraktıktan sonra suya girmiş, kendini pek de derin olmayan sulara bırakmış. Az ileride dalmakta olan Myeon suyun dalgalanmasıyla kafasını çıkardığında gördüğü manzara adeta küçük dilini yutmasına sebep olacaktı. 

"Komutanım?"

"Ah sen de mi buradaydın Jiashuai? Gece sanırım en güzel zaman rahatlamak için." 

Başıyla onu onaylasa da garip hissediyordu. Yixing saçlarını suya sokmuş, vücudunu su içinde tutarak gözlerini kapatmıştı. Ay ışığı altında parlayışı kesinlikle görülmeye değerdi fakat bir pot kırmaktan da korkmuyor değildi. Boğazını temizledi konuşmaya başlamadan önce o yüzden. Bir şekilde hemen kaybolmalıydı. 

"Ben en iyisi çıkayım, siz de biraz rahatlayın efendim."

Genç komutan aniden gözlerini açıp elini her iki yana salladı. "Hayır hayır, gitme. Zaten yeterince yalnızım, bana eşlik et lütfen. Ayrıca adım Yixing. Efendim ya da komutanım değil. En azından burada." Kıkırdayıp çıkmakta olan çocuğa elini uzattı. Onun bu tatlı hallerine alışık olmayan Myeon istemsizce elini geri uzatmış ve tutmuştu onunkini. Aniden suyun içinde ona doğru çekilmesiyle hafif bir şaşkınlık nidası çıktı ağzından. 

Daha da beteri hızını alamamış ve kendini komutanının göğsünde buluvermişti. Başını kaldırıp kendisinden birkaç santim uzun olan adama baktı, yüzleri fazlasıyla yakındı. Islak saçları ay ışığında parlıyor, nemli dudakları pembeliklerini koruyordu. Yutkunup geri çekildi hemen. Lakin onun da kendisine olan bakışlarını fark etmemişti değildi. Hislerinin karşılıklı olabileceğini sanmıyordu, şahsen Yixing kadar güzel değildi, yine de içinde minik bir ümit beslemeden edememişti.

"Yüzbaşı olmak zor olmalı." İlgiyi başka yere çekmeye çalıştı. "Emrinizde askerler var hem de eğitimsiz. Ayrıca savaş da kapıda."

Gülümseyip başını salladı Yixing. Gerçekten de son birkaç gündür epey zorlanıyordu, zamanında eğitilenlerden biriyken çok geçmeden eğitmen oluvermişti. Üstelik babası da çok uzaklarda bir yerde savaşıyordu, ondan kötü bir haber alma ihtimali bile dağlıyordu kalbini.

"Bunun için yetiştirildim. Başka bir şey bilmiyorum."

"Ama bunun için doğmadınız ya. Eminim sizde de merhamet ve sevgi vardır. Korku da. Bir Koreli yardım istese onu geri çevirmezsiniz."

Duyduğu cümleyle gülüşü soldu ve yüz ifadesi katılaştı. "Hiçbir Koreliye acımam ben."

"Küçük bir çocuğa bile mi?"

Gözünün önünde kendi küçüklüğü geldi Yixing'in. O zamanlar Türkler, Japonlar ve Korelilerle yaptıkları savaşlar çok anlamsız gelir, barışın sağlanmasını canı gönülden isterdi. Büyüdükçe düşünceleri Myeon'un bahsettiği duygulardan uzaklaşmış ve katı bir hale bürünmüştü. Şimdi düşününce, pişman hissetmişti kendini. Eğer belki herkes bir zamanlar içinde bulunan çocuksu duygularını katletmeseydi barış her zaman hüküm sürebilirdi.

"Hayır Jiashuai. Küçük bir çocuğa dokunmam." 

Kocaman gülümsedi Myeon onun bu dediklerine. Belki hâlâ bir ümit vardı. Bu anlamsız savaşı durdurabilirlerdi. Nedense orduya katıldığından beri casusluk yapmakla alakalı bir şeyler onu huzursuz ediyordu. Karşı tarafın askerlerini acımadan öldürdükleri günlerde içinde yeşermeyen bir filizdi bu. Artık onların da kendilerinden farksız olduklarını gördüğünde, arkadaşlık kurduğunda her şeye bakış açısı değişmişti.

"Babam adına buraya gelmek zor oldu Yixing."

Ani itirafla başını ona doğru çevirmiş ve dikkat kesilmişti genç komutan. Hüzünlü bir ifade kaplamıştı Jun'un suratını. Öyle ki az kalsın ona sarılacak, kucağında teselli verecekti. Son günlerde onunla yakınlaşması pek hayra alamet değildi lakin kendine pek de engel olabildiğini söyleyemezdi. 

"Ben, dikkat ettiysen beceriksiz bir askerim. Hayatta pek bir başarım yok. Genelde sakar ve her şeyi mahveden bir yapım var. Ancak yaşlı babamın buraya gelmesi gerektiğini duyduğumda hiç şüphesiz atladım atıma. Belki ilk ölenin ben olacağımı bile bile geldim buralara. Başka seçeneğim var mıydı zaten? Babamın, ailenin reisinin, yaşlı adamın buralarda savaşmasına izin mi verseydim?"

Kendi babasını düşündü bir an Yixing. Generali. Şu an kendisinden çok daha ön safhalarda savaşan adamı, bir anlığına suçluluk hissetti. Kendini böylesine güzel bir amaç için feda eden bir adamın yanında komutan olarak geçiniyordu. Yüzü eğikti ona karşı. İleride rütbesi yükseldiğinde babasından emekli olmasını isteyecekti. Artık sakalları ağarmaya başlamıştı onun da. Myeon sayesinde farkına varmıştı bunun. 

Elini kısa olanın çıplak omuzuna koydu ve gülümsedi. "En doğru olanı yapmışsın. Eminim baban Çin adına savaştığından seninle gurur duyuyordur."

Ne Çin adına savaşan ne de babasının onunla gurur duyması için bir iş yapan Myeon yalnızca aynı şekilde gülümseyebildi. O gece bir gülümsemeyi paylaşmış, beraberinde güçlü bir bağ getirmişlerdi.

O an için ikisi de düşmana aşık olduklarının farkında değildi. 

***

Yixing odasına döndüğünde kraliyet sekreterinin onu beklediğini görmüştü. Kaşlarını çatarak oturdu yatağının üstüne. "Bu şerefi neye borçluyum?"

"Bu adamlar asker olmaya uygun değil, sen de yüzbaşı olmaya tabii!" Yüzüne yaklaşarak bağırdı, elinde her zaman tuttuğu değerlendirme çizelgesiyle. Çirkin uzun suratı Yixing'in başını geriye atmasına sebep olmuştu. "General raporlarımı okuduğu zaman askerlerin savaş yüzü göremeyecek."

Bu sırada herkesten habersiz onları dinleyen Wuşu ve minik böcek, Myeon'u savaşa sokmak için çok çalıştıklarından, bir plan kurmaya başladılar. Sekretere engel olmaları gerekiyordu. Aile onuru söz konusuydu. 

Yixing ayağa kalkıp kafa tuttu sekretere. "Henüz her şey bitmedi."

"Dikkatli ol yüzbaşı." Diğerinin çizelgedeki elini çekti. "General babanız olabilir ama ben imparatorun danışmanıyım." Tam çıkıyordu ki arkasını dönüp kibirli bir şekilde kendini gösterdi. "Ha bu arada, bu göreve kendi çabamla geldim." Komutan daha fazla dayanamayıp çıktı çadırdan. Küplere binmişti. O da gayet kendi çabasıyla gelmişti bu göreve. Babasının torpili yoktu. Yixing istese bile yapmazdı.

O sırada Wuşu'nun yanına gelmiş olan Myeon konuşulanların bazılarına şahit olmuştu. Elinden hiçbir şey gelmediğinin farkındaydı ancak neşeli bir şekilde konuşmaya çalıştı. "Fikrim önemli mi bilmiyorum ama bence iyi bir yüzbaşısınız." Yixing arkaya bir saniyeliğine baktı lakin devam etmişti yoluna. Myeon bile alamazdı sinirini. 

Yenilgiyle iç çekti. Wuşu ise kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş gülümseyerek ona bakıyordu. "Gördüm. Ondan hoşlanıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır, ben-"

"Tabii tabii öyledir. Şimdi doğru çadırına!" Görevini unutmaması, onun düşmanı olduğunu hatırlaması gerekirdi. Wuşu ona bayağı kötü hissettirmişti, yasak olan şeyleri yapmak konusunda değişik bir arzusu var gibiydi. Eh, Yixing de işleri pek kolaylaştırmıyordu zaten. 

Herkes kendi köşesine çekilince, Wuşu işleri eline alması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Sekreterin duş için çadırından çıkmasını bekledi ve çekirgeyle birlikte içeri girdi. Yüzbaşına, babasının ağzından mektup yazacaklardı. İlk deneme bir altın günü daveti gibi durduğundan onu iptal ettiler ve çok daha sert, savaşa uygun bir tane yazdılar. Bu sırada ikinci bir mektubu da Kore için yazıyorlardı. Nereye gideceklerini Kral'a bildirmeleri ve ordularını yollaması için bir şanstı bu.

Çin'de -nasıl olduğunu anlamadan- bir panda bulup sekretere generalin notunu teslim ettiler, Myeon'un atı ile kendi toplanma yerlerinden birine gidip ikinci mektubu koydular Kral'a gidecekler arasına. İkisi de yerine ulaştıktan sonra derin bir nefes alabilmişlerdi. 

Cephede onlara ihtiyaç duyulduğunu öğrenen Yixing acilen yola çıkmıştı. Babasını yalnız bırakamazdı, hele ki Myeon ile aralarında geçen onca konuşmadan sonra. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla yüz asker yola dökülmüş, motive edici bir şarkı söyleyerek ilerliyorlardı. 

"Dağ başını duman almış! Gümüş dere durmaz akar."

Yaylalardan, nehirlerden, ovalardan geçtiler. O kadar yorulmuşlardı ki! Yayan yürüdükleri için epey zorlu bir yolculuk oluyordu. Sonlara doğru gittikçe, eğer yaşarlarsa nasıl eşler istediklerinden bahsediyorlardı. Kyungsoo narin ve nazik birini istediğini söylerken, Baekhyun nedense komik ve eğlenceli birini istediğini söyleyerek Chanyeol'e bakmıştı. Onunkilere karşılık vererek aynı şeyleri arzuladığından bahsetmişti Yeol de. 

Myeon'un gözü ise endişeli ve kendine güveni azalmaya başlamış liderlerindeydi. Eski halinden, eğitimlere başlarkenki sertliğinden eser kalmamıştı adeta. Genç adam bir gecede çökmüştü sanki. Onun yanında olabilmeyi çok isterdi ancak savaşta en ufak bir yardım bile çok şey değiştirebilirdi. Bu sırada Wuşu'nun çekirgeyle bir şeyler mırıldandığını duymuştu. Planlarının başarılı gittiğine dair konuşmalar geçiyordu.

Onları diğerlerinden uzağa çekip sorguladığında, aslında her şeyin onların başının altından çıktığını öğrenmişti. Eğer haber Kore ordusuna çabucak iletildiyse onları savaş bile bekliyor olabilirdi. Kalbine düşen endişe ve korku artık bambaşka bir seviyedeydi. Görevini yerine getirmiş, babasına anlatacak onurlu bir hikayesi olmuştu fakat arkadaşım dediği adamları da tehlikeye atmıştı. Ahlaki açıdan iki farklı yanı çatışıyor, kafasını karıştırıyordu.

Ve bir yandan Yixing vardı. Kırmızı üniforması ve zırhı ile kafasını belki de en çok karıştıran şeydi. Derin bir nefes alıp yeni başlayan şarkıya katılacakken gördüğü manzarayla durdu. Tüm köy yerle birdi. Her yer yanan ya da kül olmuş tahtalarla doluydu, tek bir yaşam ibaresi bile yoktu. Kanı dondu Myeon'un. Buraya savaş çoktan uğramıştı bile. 

İçeri doğru girdiler bakmak için, kimlerin buradan nasıl geçtiğini görebilmek için. Yollarını çeviremezlerdi. Ne yazık ki yaşadıkları anın gerçeğiydi bu. Önde Yixing ve beyaz atı olmak üzere girdiler, yoğun duman ile is kokusunun arasından ilerlediler. Hangi cani gidip bir köye saldırır, canına kıyardı zararsız insanların? Ya ordu? Yetişememiş miydi bu zalimliği durdurmaya?

"Sağ kalanlara bakın," dedi Yixing ancak kimsenin ümidi yoktu. O da atıyla beraber köyün içinde dolaştı. Bir ümit besliyorlardı fakat aniden düşen tahtalar atları korkutuyor, herkesi daha da geriyordu. Myeon pişmanlık duydu yaptığından. Bunun Ahn Chilhyun'un işi olduğu belliydi. Yalnızca o, bu acımasızlığa sahip olabilirdi. 

Küçük bir oyuncak bebek buldu kalıntıların arasında. Onu kucağına alıp kalbine bastırırken Yixing de yanında belirmişti. Atından inip etrafa bakındı kafası karışık bir biçimde. "Hiçbir şey anlamıyorum. Babam burada olmalıydı."

O sırada baş danışman onu çağırdı ve karların ilerisini gösterdi. Yüzlerce askerin cesedi soğuk kış gününde cansız bir şekilde yatıyordu. Şok içinde ağzı açıldı ve kalbine bir ağırlık çökmeye başladı. Son damlayı taşıran şey ise Chanyeol'ün elinde generalin miğferi ile gelişi olmuştu.

Yixing onu eline alıp tepenin en ucuna, yamaca doğru ilerledi. Myeon da onun adımlarını takip etmişti. Karların minik minik yağdığı yere bakarken miğferi aldı ve komutanın kılıcını yerinden çıkarıp yere batırdı. Ardından başlığı da üstüne koymuştu. İkisi de saygılarını gösterdiler ölen general için. Yixing haykırarak ağlamak istiyor, babasının kanını yerde bırakmak istemiyordu. Ancak o an yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. 

Askerleri için güçlü olmalıydı.

Ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken aniden sendelemesiyle Myeon onu tuttu. Vücudunda kuvvete dair hiçbir şey kalmadığını görebiliyordu. Kendini durduramadı ve komutanına sıkıca sarıldı. Saçlarını okşadı eliyle hafifçe. Kendisi yüzünden olmuştu bunlar. Eğer Wuşu yerini söylemeseydi generalin, belki de kimse ölmeyecekti. Lakin bu savaşın acı bir gerçeğiydi. Kayıplar her zaman olacaktı.

Yüzbaşı kendini toparlayıp kollarından ayrıldı askerinin. Atına atladı ve konuşmaya başladı sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi. "Koreliler başkente doğru gidiyor ve en kısa yol şu geçit," diyerek arkayı gösterdi, "İmparatorun tek umudu artık biziz. Gidelim." 

Myeon kendi askerlerine karşı savaşması ya da kaçması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Ancak kimsenin yara almasını, ölmesini istemiyordu. En arkadan gidiyor, Wuşu ile bir plan yapmaya çalışıyordu. Herkesi kurtaracak bir plan. 

***

Karda sessizce giderlerken aniden Wuşu'nun yaktığı top ile büyük bi gürültü çıkmış ve etrafta yankı uyandırmıştı. Myeon bu planın çok tehlikeli olacağının farkındaydı ancak ellerinden başka çare gelmiyordu. Yixing ona tam kızacakken üstlerine yağmaya başlayan oklarla beraber siper aldılar. Koreliler saldırmak için geliyorlardı. 

Lakin bugün daha fazla kimse ölmeyecekti. Wuşu gürültüyü çıkarmak için doğru yeri beklemişti. Bir avuç asker hemen dağların ardına saklanmış, kendi ellerindeki topları atacakken Myeon itiraz etti. "Yixing, gitmeliyiz. Onlarla savaşabilecek kadar güçlü değiliz. Yolda bile adam kaybettik."

İlk önce askerlerine sonra dağda çıkmaların bekleyen Korelilere baktı. İstemsizce hak vermeden edememişti. Bir kişinin bile canı onun için fazlasıyla değerliydi artık. 

Herkese dağın arkasından gidip dolaşmalarını söylerken en önde bekledi güvenliği sağlamak için. Karşı taraf arada saldırıyor, gittikçe de yaklaşıyordu. Onunla beraber 3 asker daha kalmıştı, Myeon da bunlardan biriydi. Karşı tarafın taktiğini biliyordu ve kaçmak için fazla zamanları da kalmamıştı. Yukarıda gizlenen okçuları görmesiyle ani bir refleksle bağırdı yine de. Herkes hızlanıp kaçmaya başlarken kendi de atıyla birlikte en arkada ilerliyordu.

Bu sırada ataklar daha da sıklaşmış, okçuların yerleri belli olduktan sonra kimse durmamıştı. Çinlilerden birkaçı arada ok savursa da çoğu deneyimsiz askerler olduklarından en fazla yaralayabiliyorlardı diğerlerini. 

Fakat üstlerine doğru gelen ordunun on binler olduğunu anlamıştı Myeon. En önde de Ahn Chilhyun vardı. Acımasız lider. 

İşte tam da bu yüzden bir fedakarlık yapmalıydı, savaşın seyrini değiştirecek bir şey. Toplardan birini aldı ve hızla dağın arkasından ilerlemekte olan orduyu bırakıp geri koştu. Yixing arkasından bağırmıştı ancak bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Kimseye zarar gelmemesi için, adalet için.

Gidebildiği kadar ilerledikten sonra topu yakınlarındaki dağın tepesine ateşledi. Ahn Chilhyun'un yolunun önüne. Bir anlığına gerçek komutanıyla göz göze geldi. Karşıdaki onun bir Koreli olduğunu, Dongwan'ın oğlu olduğunu anlamıştı. Dudaklarını özür dilediğini belirtircesine oynattı ve topu ateşledi. Büyük bir güm sesi gelmişti başta. Koreli askerler durdu ve sesin kaynağına baktı. Ardından tam önlerine bir çığ düşmeye başlamıştı. 

Kimseyi içine almıyordu ancak geçmelerini de engelliyordu.

Lakin çığ öyle güçlüydü ki Myeon'u da içine almak üzere geliyordu aşağı doğru. Sağ tarafta, dağın arka tarafında kalan Çinli ordunun yanına gidebilirse kurtulacaktı ancak öyle hızlıydı ki kar! Atına atlayıp dörtnala gitmeye başlasa da onu içine almıştı. Wuşu bir kalkanın üstünde gördüğü tüm saçları çekip Myeon'u arasa da bulamıyordu bir türlü. Son çektiği ince tellerden çekirge çıktığında kaşlarını çattı.

"Sen de ne şanslı çekirgeymişsin be."

Myeon atıyla birlikte dışarı çıkmaya çalışsa da her seferinde başarısız oluyor, ağırlığın altından kalkamıyordu. En sonunda atından düştüğünde onun gidip kurtulmasına izin vermişti. Karların altında boğulmayı, bu ölümü hak etmiş, babasını hayal kırıklığına uğratan, sevdiğinin neredeyse ölümüne sebep olan berbat biri olmuştu. Çabalamayı bırakıp kendini karlara salıverdi. 

Onun karın altında kaldığını gören Yixing, kimseyi umursamadan koştu. Kore ordusu başka yöne yönelmişti bu sırada. Oradan geçemeyeceklerini anlamış, kendilerini tehlikeye atmak istememişlerdi. Zaten asıl amaçları bu minik orduyu öldürmek değil, imparatora ulaşmaktı. Onlar yollarına devam ederken herkes kaçtıklarını sanıp sevinmekle meşguldü. Korelileri korkutup kaçırmışlardı! Gelebilecekleri tek geçit de kapanmıştı.

Bir tek Yixing etrafta arıyordu sevdiğini. En kötü anlarında yanında olmaya çalışan, kendini onlar için feda eden adamı. 

***

Myeon uyandığında Yixing'i çadırın içinde bulmuştu. Baş ucunda bekliyordu. Tam sevinip bir şeyler söylemek üzereyken elinde Kore bayrağını ve kolyesini gördü. Korkuyla doğrulup ağzını açtı ancak Yixing oturduğu sandalyeden kalkıp elini kaldırdı daha fazla konuşmaması için. 

"Demek hain sendin. Babamın ölümüne sebep olan, tüm ordumuzu yok eden hain."

"Yixing ben-"

"Sen bir Korelisin! Senin kelleni almam gerekirdi çoktan." Derin bir nefes aldı. Sakinleşmeliydi. "Ancak askerlerimin hayatını kurtardın. Seni sağ bırakacağım. Ülkene dön ve bir daha gözüme gözükme Jiashuai ya da adın her neyse."

Baş danışmanın ya da hiçbir askerin içeri girmesine izin vermedi. Myeon'a toparlanması için zaman vermek istemişti. Sevdiği adamın ona ihanet eden bir düşman olduğunu bilseydi belki de yanına bile yaklaşmaz, gördüğü ilk an kellesini alırdı. Lakin artık gönlünü ona kaptırmış, canının yarısını onun ellerine bırakmıştı. Bu nedenle affedici olmayı, onun düşman bir ordu için yaptığı fedakarlıkları görmezden gelmemeyi seçti.

Yixing adamlarına ihanet etmezdi. Sevdiklerine asla.

Adamlar dağı terk ettiklerinde Wuşu yaktığı minik ateşin yanına oturmuştu. Boynu bükük, canı fazlasıyla sıkkındı. "Çok az kalmıştı. Ataların saygısını kazanmama şu kadarcık kalmıştı sadece."

Derin bir nefes aldı Myeon sırtına sarılı battaniyeye daha sıkı asılarak. "Asla evden ayrılmamalıydım."

"Yapma hadi. Babanı onurlandırmaya geldin. Sonunda atalarını ve babanı utandıracağını, dostlarını kaybedeceğini kim bilebilirdi ki? Bu tür kötü şeyleri unutmak gerek." Wuşu bir anda ağlamaya başlarken Myeon doğrulmaya başladı.

"Belki babam için gitmedim. Belki işleri doğru yapabileceğimi kanıtlamak istiyordum. Böylece aynaya baktığımda değerli bir insanı görebilecektim." Bir damla yaş aktı sağ gözünden. "Ama yanılmışım, hiçbir şey göremiyorum!"

Wuşu yerdeki miğferi alıp kendine baktı bir an. "İkimiz de sahtekarız. Atalarım falan yollamadı beni. Benden hoşlanmıyorlar bile. Sen sevdiklerin için riske atıldın ben kendim için."

Aniden çekirge bir şeyler ciyaklamaya başladığında ikisi de küçük mor şeye baktı. Fakat Wuşu duyduklarıyla onu eline almış ve kızmaya başlamıştı. "Ne? Şanslı değilim de ne demek? Sen bana yalan mı söyledin?" Bir anda yanlarında oturan ata dönüp elindeki çekirgeyi doğrulttu. "Ya sen nesin, koyun mu?!"

Daha fazla kendilerini rezil etmemek adına eve gitmeye, yaptıklarının sorumluluklarını almaya karar vermişlerdi. Bundan sonra ne bir amaçları ne de elde edebilecekleri bir başarı vardı. Myeon tam eyeri atına bağlarken duyduğu bağırışla dağın diğer tarafına koştu. Ahn Chilhyun'un adamları düşen çığa yakalanmış ve karlar altında kalmıştı. Koca Kore ordusundan geriye kalan epi topu 5 kişiydi. Ancak imparatoru öldürmeye yeter de artardı bile. 

Altlarında parlayan Beijing ve ölümden dönmüş olan Ahn Chilhyun'u yalnızca Myeon biliyordu artık. Bu konuda da yalnızca o bir şeyler yapabilirdi. 

***

Başkentte kutlamalar başlamıştı. Büyük Kore ordusu yenilmiş, savaş bitmişti. Sokaklara asılan gaz lambaları eğlencenin merkezinde parıl parıl parlıyordu. Ejderha figürleri etrafta dolaşırken davullar çalınıyor, geleneksel aletlerle dans ediliyordu. Kalabalığın en arkasında ise şanlı Çin ordusunun bir avuç askeri vardı. Aslında hiçbir şey başaramamış, olan her şeyi bir Koreliye borçlu askerler.

Danışman her ne kadar gururla ilerlese de geri kalanların yüzü düşüktü. Kendilerinden utanıyor, bunca övgüyü hak etmediklerini biliyorlardı. Ancak itiraz edip durumu izah da edemeyeceklerinden görevlerine devam etmek zorunda kaldılar. 

Myeon aniden atıyla Yixing'in yanında belirdiğinde düşük yüzü canlanmıştı öfkeyle genç komutanın. "Yixing! Koreliler yaşıyor, İmparator'a zarar verecekler."

"Sen buraya ait değilsin..."

"Myeon. Junmyeon."

"Myeon. Evine dön. Hem zaten beni kandırmayacağını nereden bileceğim? Sana nasıl güveneceğim?" Gözlerinin en derinliklerine baktı ve karşısındakini utandıracak derecede samimiyetle söyledi. Sonuna kadar haklı olduğunu biliyordu Koreli casus da lakin şu an mantıklı düşünmeleri gerekirdi.

"Yixing onları dağda gördüm. Bana inanmalısın." Yalvarır şekilde söyledi. 

"Neden inanayım?"

Myeon aniden kızıp siyah atını onun beyazının önüne geçirdi ve durdurdu ilerlemesini. "Yoksa neden döneyim ki? Jiashuai'ya güvendiğini söylemiştin. Myeon neden farklı olsun?"

Atını onun arkasından çekip yoluna devam etti aldırmadan Yixing. Son kararını belli etmişti. Arkasında bayrak taşıyan Baek, Yeol ve Soo'ya bakıp uyardı onları. Hiçbir şey bilmeyen askerler istemsizce gerilmiş, dikkate almıştı onun dediklerini. 

Yukarı, İmparatorun'un olduğu saray merdivenlerine doğru yürüdüler. Myeon da peşlerinden Çin halkının arasına karışmıştı. Olacakları izliyor, kendisine inanacak birini bulmaya çalışıyordu lakin hükümdarın savaşın bittiğine dair sözleriyle herkes susmuştu. Yixing ona saygılarını sunarken aniden gelen kartal sesi ile herkes onun gittiği yöne, Ahn Chhilhyun'un omzuna bakmıştı. 

Yüzbaşının tam arkasında duran ejderhadan fırlayıp imparatoru kaçıran adamlarla birlikte sarayın kapıları kitlenmiş, bir anda tüm halk alarma geçmişti. Myeon'un da dediği gibi Koreliler ölmemiş, öldürmeye gelmişti. Ahn Chilhyun katil bir zorbaydı. 

Tüm güçleriyle açmaya çalışsalarda kilit bir türlü kırılmıyordu. Merdivenlerden çıkan genç Koreli bir planı olduğunu söyleyip herkesi çağırdığında Yixing onu terk eden üç adamına bakmıştı. Baek, Yeol ve Soo, Myeon'un planına uymayı seçmişti hiç başarısız olmadığından. 

Köylülerden kıyafetler alıp kadın kılığına girdiklerinde arkadaşlarına bakıp ne kadar güzel olduklarını düşündü bir an Jun. Hepsinin bu kadar iyi performans sergileyebileceğini düşünmemişti. Fularlarını direklere bağladıklarında, aynı Myeon'un günler önce yaptığı gibi, yukarı çıkmaya hazırlanıyorlardı. Fakat yanlarından gelen bir sesle sola döndüklerinde Yüzbaşı Yixing'in de onlara eşlik ettiğini gördüler. 

Amaç İmparator'u kurtarmaktı ve herkes buna hizmet edecekti. 

İmparatorun kendisi ise sarayının en tepesinde tutulmaktaydı, tüm Koreliler kapıları korurken Ahn Chilhyun tek kalmıştı onunla. Önünde eğilmesini, itaat etmesini istiyordu. Halkının karşısında. Kendini bir ordu liderinden çok Kral olarak görmüştü hep. Geri döndüğünde belki gerçekten olabilirdi de. Eğer halkı Çin'i ele geçirenin kendisi olduğunu öğrenirse Kral'dan daha çok saygı duyardı ona. 

O anda kapıda cariye kılıklı askerler Korelilere saldırıp hepsini durdurmayı başarmıştı. Yine de Kyungsoo bu elbisenin onu şişman gösterip göstermediğini merak ediyordu. Herkes savaşmaya başladığında, Myeon Yixing'e bağırdı içeri girmesi için. Elinde kılıcıyla koşarken hâlâ diz çökmesini bekliyordu Ahn Chilhyun, İmparator'un. 

İçeri sızıp onun dikkatini dağıttıklarında Chanyeol majesteleriyle birlikte bir ipe atlayıp uzaklaşmıştı onların bulundukları yerden. Lakin bu yalnızca Koreli generali kızdırmaya işe yaramış gibiydi sadece. Geri kalanlar da ipe atlayıp kaçarken Yixing dayak yemiş bir şekilde yerde yatıyordu. Myeon ilk önce ipe sonra da sevdiği adama baktı. Bir karar vermesi gerekiyordu ve kalbinin yarısını ölüme terk edemezdi. Baygın yatan Yixing'den kısa bir anlığına özür diledi. Kendisine yaklaşan generale karşı hırsla bakıp kesti ipi.

Artık İmparator tamamen kurtulmuştu.

Tüm halk sevinçle çığlık atarken Ahn Chilhyun'un gür sesi yankılandı sarayda. Myeon tam da yer yatan Yixing'in yanına eğilmişken kılıcıyla birlikte yaklaşmaya başladı general. Yüzbaşını yakasından tutup yüzüne yaklaştırdı. "Sen zaferimi elimden aldın."

Myeon ayağındaki ayakkabıyı attı generalin kafasına dikkat çekmek için. "Hayır. Ben aldım." Saçlarını toplayıp yüzünü gösterdi ona. General şaşırmıştı. Karşısındakinin bir Koreli olduğunu görebiliyordu şimdi. Hem de onu öldürmeye çalışan olduğunu.

"Sen dağdaki askersin. Seni küçük piç kurusu. Ülkene ihanet edersin he!"

Ona doğru gelirken Myeon hızlanarak koşmaya başladı, aşağı inip saraydan bir çıkış yolu arıyordu. Henüz bir planı yoktu ancak pencereden gördüğü, karşılarında duran havai fişekler işine yarayabilirdi. "Senden bir adım öndeyim." Wuşu çekirgeyi de alıp uçurtmalardan birine atladı ve uçtu diğer tarafa. 

Bu sırada Myeon kurtulmak için atlayıp zıplıyor, çatıya çıkmaya çalışıyordu. 

Wuşu sırtında duran kanat şeklindeki uçurtmayla birlikte havai fişeklerin yanına geldiğinde orada duran iki adam onun karanlıkta duran halinden korkmuş ve birbirine sarılmışlardı. "Sen kimsin?"

"En kötü kabusunuz!" dedi kanatlarını açarak. Adamlar aniden bayılıvermişti. Myeon ise çoktan çatıya, Wuşu'nun olduğu yerin tam karşısına geçmişti artık. Peşinde olan komutan da onunla birlikte çıktığında kaçacak hiçbir yeri kalmamıştı. Geri geri adım atarken cebinde bulduğu yelpazeye bakakalmıştı.

"Parlak fikirlerin tükendi sanırım," diyerek güldü general ona yaklaşmaya devam ederken ancak Myeon'un yaptığı ani bir hareketle elindeki kılıçtan oluvermişti. Artık kozu olan genç adamdı. O sırada çatının öbür başında bulunan Wuşu'ya baktı. Sırtında kocaman bir havai fişek taşıyordu ve bu ülkeye gerçek zaferi getirmeye hazırdı.

General tam elini kaldırıp vurmak üzereyken Myeon tarafından düşürüldü ve havai fişeklerin bulunduğu bir diğer çatıya uçtu. Binlerce rengarenk ışık gökyüzünü kaplamış, festival havasını getirmişti. Myeon ise çatıdan acilen inip saray merdivenlerinden koşan Yixing'in üzerine düşüvermişti. Onunla beraber uçan Wuşu ve çekirge de gülerek inmişlerdi aşağı. 

"Sen, ne şanslı böceksin be!"

Gerçek alkışlar başladığında kafasındaki şapkası yanmış danışman hararetle aşağı inmiş, söylenip duruyordu. Myeon'un bir Kore askeri olduğunu öğrenmiş gibiydi. Tam ona doğru gidecekken Yixing çıktı önüne göğsünü gere gere.

"Çekil önümden. O korunmaya değmez bir yaratık. Bir düşman."

"O bir kahraman."

"O bir Koreli. Asla değerli olmayacak."

Yixing onu yakalarından tuttu bir anda. "Fazla uzattın kibir çuvalı."

O sırada İmparator kesmelerini söylemiş, merdivenlerden yavaşça aşağı iniyordu. Sarı cübbesi basamaklara sürtünürken yaşlı yüzünde sert bir ifade vardı. Herkesin çekilmesini işaret etti. Kendi gözleriyle görüp konuşmak istiyordu bahsedilen kişiyle. Myeon önünde eğildi saygıyla. 

"Hakkında çok şey duydum Kim Junmyeon. Babanın zırhını çalıp evden kaçmış, bir Çinli gibi davranıp casusluk etmiş ve komutanını aldatmışsın. Çin ordusunu tehlikeye sokup sarayımı yok ettin! Ve..." Durakladı İmparator. Yüzündeki ifade yumuşamıştı. "Hayatımızı kurtardın." Karşısında eğildiğinde onunla birlikte tüm halk eğilmişti. Yüce Çin İmparatorluğu hayatını Myeon'a borçluydu, bir Koreliye.

"Neden yaptın peki? Neden ihanet ettin vatanına?"

İstemsizce gülümsedi genç adam. Yaptığının o yönden anlaşılacağını tahmin etmişti. "Ben ihanet etmedim Majesteleri. Yıllardır süregelen bir düşmanlığı, bir savaşı durdurmaya çalıştım. Tek bir asker öldürmedim, ne Koreli ne Çinli. Yalnızca barış istedim. Bunun da bir tarafın kazanmasıyla değil, anlaşmasıyla olmasını diledim. Birkaç engel vardı önümüzde," halkın arasında tutuklu olan Ahn Chilhyun ve adamlarını işaret etti sağ eliyle, "onları ortadan kaldırdım. Evimde beceriksiz bir Koreliydim. Sizin yanınızda değer kazanıp bir şeyler öğrendim. Ben ihanet etmedim Majesteleri. Yalnızca sevdiklerimi korudum."

İmparator onun laflarıyla gülümsedikten sonra danışmanına döndü. "Bu genç adamın Kore ile olan ilişkilerimizde elçi olmasını istiyorum."

Afallayan danışman aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi kibirle sırıtarak. "Boş kadromuz yok Majesteleri."

"Öyleyse senin görevini ona veriyorum." Danışman şok içinde bayılırken Myeon görevi istemediğini söylemişti.

"Evimi özledim Ekselansları, vatanımdan uzakta yapabilmem mümkün değil."

Myeon herkesle vedalaşmaya başlamıştı. Ona en başlarda soğuk davranan Kyungsoo ilk sarılan, Chanyeol ise hepsini birden kucaklayan kişi olmuştu. Yixing yanına geldiğinde ise eli ensesindeydi. Bir şeyler söylemek istiyor ancak kem küm ediyordu. En sonunda ise yalnızca çok iyi savaştığını söyleyebilmiş ve onun gitmesine izin vermişti.

Siyah atına atlayarak merdivenlerden rüzgar gibi geçen Myeon, Kore'nin yolunu tutmuştu artık alkışlar içinde.

***

Kore'de sonbahar gelmiş, çiçekler yapraklarını dökmeye başlamıştı. Evine dönen Myeon babası tarafından büyük bir coşkuyla karşılanıp bağra basılmıştı. Casusluk işini becerememiş olsa da ülkeye getirdiği barış Kore'de büyük bir ölçüde saygı görmesine ve rütbesinin arttırılmasına sebep olmuştu. Dış ülkelerle irtibat halinde olacak olan bakan oydu artık. Özellikle Çin ile olan ilişkileri sayesinde iki ülke de bol kazanç sağlamıştı.

Bir gün babasıyla beraber evlerindeki ağacın dibinde otururken tüm bunları nasıl başardığını anlatıyordu. Kendisinin ona verdiği güvenin, ona olan sevgisinin, onu onurlandırma isteğinin Myeon'a ne kadar güç verdiğinden bahsetmişti. "Tüm bu hediyeleri seni onurlandırmak için getirdim." Dedi elindeki kılıç ve İmparator'un hediyesi olan kolyeyle beraber.

"Benim için en büyük hediye senin gibi bir oğlumun olması," deyip sarılmıştı ona Dongwan. 

Bu sırada onları izleyen nene ve anne ise farklı duygulara sahipti. "Harika, eve bir kılıç getirdi. Bana sorarsan bir kız getirmeliydi." Aniden tok bir ses duyuldu. Kadınların arkasında beliren Yixing, Myeon'un yerini sorduğunda ikisi de dili tutulmuş biçimde göstermişti onu.

"Bir erkek getirmiş... Vaaaaay! Gelecek savaşa ben gidiyorum!"

Yixing elindeki miğfer ile Dongwan'ın yanına geldiğinde, babasının arkasından çıkan Myeon ile kekelemeye başlamıştı. "B-başlığını unutmuşsun. Geri g-getireyim dedim..."

Onun bu tatlı haline gülmeden edememişti genç Koreli. Üstündeki üniformayı dahi çıkarmadan gelmişti yanlarına. "Akşam yemeğine kalmak ister misin?"

"Sonsuza kadar kalmak ister misin?" Nene arkadan bağırdığında kıkırdadı iki genç de. Yemekten başlamak daha iyiydi.


End file.
